


One Sick Romance (Jasico)

by orphan_account



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, he - Fandom
Genre: Chocolate, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kisses, Light Angst, M/M, sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 15:45:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1988616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico's sick and Jason will do whatever it takes to take care of him. (Not as dirty as it sounds)</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Sick Romance (Jasico)

**Jasico [Jason X Nico]**

NICO

I push open the door to my cabin as I stumble towards my bed in the light of the Greek fire. I cough and flop down on my bed as I curl up in a ball. I had just shadow travelled from the pharmacy to get medicine for my cold and doing so worsened my headache and fever. I pop open the cap of the bottle, but I'm too tired to get a glass of water. I groan loudly and put my arm over my eyes. Then, from the other side of the room, I heard a voice say, "Hey Drama Queen, what's up?"

I sit upright and wince as my head throbs. I look towards the door and see my hunky blonde boyfriend standing in the doorway. "Close the door, Grace," I moan as I lay back down.

"Nikki, seriously, what's wrong?" Jason says, as he glances at the open bottle of painkillers on my table with a concerned look. His eyes were wide and he pointedly nods towards it for me to get what he's trying to say. No doubt he's still worried after that stunt you pulled a few months ago, I think to myself.

"No, not that, Jason. Not this time," I say, "I'm just sick."

Jason, obviously relieved, says, "Well, Dr. Grace is on duty, then."

"No, that's fine, really. I don't need you to get sick too," I reply.

"I think I can risk it, Nico," he says as he smirks.

"Well, since you're here, can you get me a glass of water for my pills please?" I say. Oh gods, I sound like a little kitten, I think to myself as he retrieves a glass from the bathroom and fills it up with water.

He hands the glass to me and pours two pills out of the bottle. I take a sip of water and pop the pills into my mouth with ease. I've done this with countless other pills, the most used, though, were Prozac and Xantix.

I swallow and smile. My headache and fever were already feeling a bit better. Then I hear Jason say, "Nikki, you want me to go get you a snack or something? Maybe something sweet?"

"Yea," I groan. I try to slather on as much drama as I can. Jason was going to take care of me for the night and I didn't want to ruin it by not being sick anymore. Jason kisses my forehead and leaves to get a snack.

Sooner than expected, he's back with a few chocolate chip cookies and a chocolate cupcake. "You know me all too well, Jace," I say. I  _love_  chocolate, especially when Jason is feeding it to me. I smile to myself. This must be heaven, I think.

"If it is, I'm glad I'm here with you," Jason says.

"How did you know what I was thinking?"

"You weren't thinking it, you said it out loud."

"Oh"

After I've devoured a few cookies and the cupcake, I see Jason popping a cookie into his mouth. "Jason," I say, "I had that one mentally saved! I was going to eat it next! Why must you torture the sickly and weak?"

"I just wanted  _one_ ," Jason says as he turns towards me, chuckling.

I burst out laughing as I see that he has chocolate all over his mouth and face. "What? Do I have some crumbs on my face?" he says as his hands go over his cheeks.

"More than a few crumbs, Jace. You've got chocolate slathered all over your mouth!" I manage to get out between laughs.

"Well," Jason says as he smirks, "You wanna clean it off?"

"We don't have any towels," I say, although I knew what he meant.

"That's not what I was getting at," Jason says, "And you know it."

"I don't want you to get sick too, Jace," I say.

"I think I can risk it, Nico," he says as he leans closer. I smile and bring my face to his and our lips meet.

The second I met Jason's chocolate stained lips, a spark was ignited. Jason tilted my head upwards and I wrapped my arms around his neck, trying to bring him closer. He was standing next to the bed and I was sitting on the edge. I wanted to stand up to get closer, but I was too stunned to do much else but move my mouth.

I moved my lips around his mouth, licking the chocolate off of his face. This was  _way_  better than being fed chocolate.  _Way, way_  better.

Jason's hands moved under my jaw and tilted my head even more as he deepened the kiss. My fingers moved into his hair and twirled around with the golden locks. A few times Jason winced when my fingers got stuck in his hair, but he never left my lips.

Soon, I pulled away for just enough time to gasp for air and Jason did the same. He smirked slightly before he returned to the kiss. But, just a second after his lips came back into contact with mine, the door creaked open. "Hey, Nico, I heard you were under the weather, so- what the  _Hades_  is going on here?" a voice said from the other end of the dark room.

I quickly pulled away from Jason as his hands left my face and he straightened. I looked to my right and saw the one and only Percy Jackson standing in the doorway.

My heart pounded straight out of my chest when I saw his shocked face in the dim light of the Greek Fire torches. He took a step forward and said, "So, Jason. I see you've moved on from Piper. I don't know if you realize this, but she _died_  just a few months ago in the war! How can you just get over her so quickly?"

Instantly, I knew what was happening. Annabeth had died in the war too; saving me, nonetheless. Percy was still shaken up about her loss and refused to go and meet anybody new. I guess he expected Jason to do the same. Then Jason spoke. "I've moved on. She'd want me too, and I know Annabeth would too."

"How dare-" Percy said, approaching Jason.

"Percy," I interrupted, "Everybody moves on eventually. Some quicker than others. Just because you don't move on doesn't make them any more alive. Jason's realized that, you should too."

"You don't know anything about moving on, Nico," Percy spat.

"Actually, I probably know about it better than anyone," I stated, looking Percy in the eye, my voice shaky.

"Nico, I didn't mean that, I-"

"Save it, Percy," I say as I disappear in shadow from the cabin, leaving Jason alone with Percy. I felt bad about it, but I just couldn't stay in the same room with him anymore.


End file.
